


Netflix and Chill

by CottonballCannibal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Netflix and Chill, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Space Dorks, Space husband, T'hy'la, probably will be smut, quick fic, spirk, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonballCannibal/pseuds/CottonballCannibal
Summary: “What is the purpose of this ‘Netflix and chill’ if half of the activity is ignored. Aren’t we simply just, as you humans say, chilling?” Spock’s voice was soft, but his expression held that humans-are-illogical brand of exasperation. A breath-taking laugh escaped Jim’s mouth and he turned to grin at Spock.“It’s really just an excuse to hang out, or…” He trailed off as his fingers started to trace the curve of his Vulcan’s Jaw, “a euphemism for sex.”





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of space husbands, I hope you guys enjoy!

Jim was sprawled on the couch, legs placed on the arm rest and head nestled on Spock’s lap. The Vulcan’s long, limber fingers ran through Jim’s blonde hair, coaxing a content sigh out of the man’s lips. The television’s sound and colour illuminated the dim, silent room, but Spock payed no attention to the screen. His entire body tingled as he was gifted with the warmth and luminosity that was Jim’s mind. _His precious T’hy’la_. Jim shifted to his side and tilted his head to look toward Spock.

“Cuddle with me.” Jim gazed at him from under his eyelashes, his bottom lip slightly pouted. He looked every bit the piece of art he was. There was very little in this universe that Spock could deny Jim and he knew it. The quirk of an eyebrow was the only response Jim received. However, through the bond he could feel the affection that Spock felt for him and the quiet whispers of _T’hy’la_ , that vibrated through their connection. They readjusted their position on the couch so that Jim could bury his face in the crook of his lover’s neck and bask in his scent. Spock had one arm curled against Jim’s waist and the other caressing the tips of his bond mate’s fingers.

“What is the purpose of this ‘Netflix and chill’ if half of the activity is ignored. Aren’t we simply just, as you humans say, chilling?” Spock’s voice was soft, but his expression held that humans-are-illogical brand of exasperation. A breath-taking laugh escaped Jim’s mouth and he turned to grin at Spock.

“It’s really just an excuse to hang out, or…” He trailed off as his fingers started to trace the curve of his bond mate’s Jaw, “a euphemism for sex.” The bewildered look he received send Jim in a fit of laughter. The sound of it filled Spock with an emotion that was utterly illogical and un-Vulcan. There was no logic in wanting to kiss someone because they had a beautiful laugh.

“Fascinating.” Spock murmured.

“Yeah.” Jim said, slightly out of breath from laughing. “Just silly human things.”

“Indeed. However, I was highly interested in watching a document on the reformation of-” His words were silenced as Jim stole a kiss from Spock’s lips. Spock’s reaction was instantaneous. He pulled Jim’s body ever so close, their chests moved against each other as their mouths were locked in a dance of passion. Spock’s lips slowly travelled down Jim’s neck, his tongue swirling down the curve, flesh gently captured between Spock’s teeth, as their position on the lounge changed to accommodate their activities. Spock was now draped over Jim, one hand tightly clutching his lover’s, while the other had a firm grip of his hip.

The moan that left Jim’s mouth vibrated throughout his entire body and Spock could feel it on his lips, his chest, his hands. They were both moulded into one, with not a point to distinguish where one began and ended.

It took some time for them to figure it out, but both Spock and Jim had always had a connection, even before they were bonded. It could be seen in the way they interacted. The way Jim would send a look to Spock during a planetary mission and Spock would instantly understand and carry out the silent command. The way their crew saw it, Jim was the sun and Spock hopelessly orbited around him for nourishment, for life.

As smart as both men were, they were also equally as stupid. They both longed for each other, yet they so were oblivious of the other’s pining. The crew had made connections long before either men even realised what their feelings meant. Bones had been the most verbal to Jim. He often enjoyed teasing his friend about the ‘heart-eyed’ gazes he laid on Spock when the Vulcan wasn’t looking. Jim, who at the time firmly believed that his feelings for Spock were ‘platonic’ and ‘just looking out for a friend’ simply rolled his eyes at bones and continued to stare at Spock. Even Uhura noticed their dance of love and stupidity.

Uhura, who despite a few arguments following their break-up, held no bad feelings toward Spock and had always had a feeling that as soon as Spock had met Jim, she was no longer his muse for affection and fascination. She observed the way Spock acted when their Captain was in the room. She noticed the way his hands gravitated towards Jim’s when they sat together for meals. She encountered moments where the two would just stare into each other’s eyes as if they had transcended the physical realm, their souls shedding the confinement of their solid shells to intertwine freely and infinitely. They’re love was so astonishingly pure and breath-takingly beautiful that she couldn’t begrudge them for it. In fact, she was rooting for them. She had betted in the crew betting pool that the two would pull their head’s out of their asses and get together in the next six months.

They got together in two and Uhura cursed as she lost twenty credits. Surprisingly, it was Chekov who won.

“Where has your mind wandered off to love?” Jim whispered into Spock’s ear as his hands wandered toward Spock’s pants. “I could feel it through our bond that you were thinking about our crew. Do I even want to know why you’re thinking of them whilst in the throes of passion with me?”

“My thoughts were certainly not as vulgar as the images you just sent me.” Spock said with his lips twitching downward and eyes slightly narrowed. It was the Vulcan facial translation of ‘disapproval’ but Spock would never admit to that and would commence to fail at convincing Jim that Vulcan’s would not participate in something as illogical as emotions. “I was simply recalling how everyone else seemed to know of our relationship before we did. It’s troubling.”

“It must be hard for your logical Vulcan brain to fathom being the brunt of a private joke.” Spock’s facial expression would have returned to his signature single-eyebrow sassy face, had Jim’s hand not stroked his erection through his pants. “But I guess that’s not the only thing that’s hard about you.” Spock’s eyes fluttered close as he swallowed the moan that threatened to escape him.

“Ashayam.” He breathed out. “Stop teasing.”

“You know you love it.”

“I ashaya du” Spock whispered in his ear. Jim felt butterflies escape his stomach and suddenly all he could feel was Spock rubbing against his hardness.

“I love you too Spock.” What was supposed to sound like a tone of sincerity escaped as a desperate plea. Spock deepened the kiss as his hands started to peel off Jim’s pants with a strength and intensity that never failed to surprised Jim. Spock rubbed harder into Jim, swallowing all of the sweet music emitting from his lover’s mouth, with his lips. Jim worked hastily to remove Spock’s pants, his hands fumbling with the zipper, and his shirt. _There’s something important we’re forgetting_ , Jim thought. Spock was already one step ahead.

Completely and shamelessly naked, Spock slowly pulled away to retrieve lube from the bathroom. “Hurry back, or I’ll start without you.” He called out after Spock, his hands stroking his erection when Spock looked over to him. Thud, thud, thud. Spock walked faster, not wanting to waste a single moment away from the sight of Jim laying on the couch, legs open with his cock in his hand.  
Jim’s body was buzzing with excitement and arousal. He held himself back with his strokes, not wanting to finish before the real action began. Spock had always affected Jim this way. In the beginning Jim always thought that the tension was cause by the undesirable way they had been acquainted. Flashbacks appeared in his mind of the court room, a hundred pairs of eyes trained on him, some indifferent, some accusing. The following memories that followed caused him to flinch. If he pondered long enough, he could still feel the cold seeping through his bones almost freezing him to death, he could still remember the dread he felt as the lives of an entire planet flashed before his once youthful and softer eyes. Spock and he never got along then. There was still hurt from the decisions they had both made under pressure. But as the years passed, the two had gotten closer and the tension that wrapped around them both, had evolved into something unfamiliar. It was confounding at first, until suddenly it wasn’t.

A single touch from his beloved Vulcan sent waves of electricity and desire through Jim’s veins, seeping throughout his body and straight to his heart. _Spock is the most_ – his inner thoughts were disrupted by the warm mouth that embraced his length. _Spock_. One hand gripped his waist while the other worked to prepare him. The coolness of lube against his skin caused Jim to shiver. Spock worked slowly and sensually, worshipping Jim with his mouth and hands. Ever since Spock had discovered the suffering Jim felt throughout his childhood, during one of their late-night chess games, he always took care to make Jim feel loved. It was only logical, Spock had said to him when Jim mentioned it.

Jim’s hand travelled down to cover Spock’s, brushing their fingers together, sending a wave of affection through their bond. Spock let out a moan that almost pushed him through the edge. _Ashayam_ , Spock’s voice filled his mind. His mouth was once against on Jim’s as he slowly pushed himself in. Jim dug his nails into Spock’s back as he was slowly filled. Tilting his head back into the couch, he let out a loud moan at the pleasure he felt as Spock thrusted faster. Spock’s hands pushed Jim’s knees closer to his chest, penetrating him deeper as he initiated a meld. Then, they we’re intertwined mind and body, just like the strings of fate that brought them together.

Making love with Spock was indescribable. His body and mind tingled. The amount of intensity and love shared between them during this moment of intimacy was fulfilling both physically and emotionally. Spock’s thrusts increased when their orgasms approached. They came together, with Jim’s hand fisted in Spock’s hair and Spock's hands imprinting on Jim’s hips.  
~ ~ ~ ~

Their fingers remained interlaced as they slept the following evening. They were still on the couch laying in a naked bundle on top of each other. However, in their minds, they were sat in Jim’s quarters on the enterprise playing chess.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, leave comments below.


End file.
